Behind the lies
by LeAwesometwinflower
Summary: Italy's been getting called weak and useless and that he doesn't deserve to live. Someone wants him dead, and has been hurting him and Germany is the one getting blamed for all of it. Italy and Romano's broken family is crumbling to the ground. Will Romano be able to save Italy before its too late?
1. Chapter 1 meeting

**Behind the lies**

**Chapter 1**

"Ok dudes, we can start the meeting!" America yelled refusing to sit.

"America I know I say this every time but . . . I really think someone's missing. . ." England said looking around the room.

"Dude, Canada's already here, can we start now!?" America whined wanting to talk about his hero plans.

"I KNOW THAT YOU WANKER! But really someone is missing, let me think. . . "

"Hmmm . . . italien?" Germany looked over to where Italy always sat, and noticed that the Italian was not there.

Germany looked around the room "umm vhere ist Italy?"

"THAT'S IT!" England yelled, just then Italy ran through the door.

He stood there for a sec trying to catch his breath "s-sorry ima late. . . I got stuck in traffic"

Germany sighed "vas ever just sit down"

"Ok. . ." he sat down and America jumped up "OK DUDES NOW WE CAN START, SO I WAS THINKING THAT IF WE TOOK ALL OF BRITTANS." America continued talking but that all Italy actually heard before he spaced out. Almost half an hour went by only feeling like only a few minutes to Italy.

"Is he dead?" America asked waving his hand in front of Italy.

"I highly doubt that" England stated poking Italy's cheek.

All of the sudden Germany jumped from his seat and slapped his hands onto the table really loudly and yelled "ITALY!"

at that Italy jolted and looked up at Germany "huh . . . . . is something wrong Germany?"

"You've been staring in to space since you sat down"

"Really . . . but It's only been a few minutes . . . hasn't it?" he looked a little confused

"Nein, it's almost been an hour now"

". . . Oh, sorry. . . I guess. . ." Italy said looking at the floor.

Germany looked at Italy worried "ist somezhing zhe matter Italien?"

"DUDES Italy has a creepy aura coming from him!SCARY!" America yelled as Italy looked up at him.

"Da, I agree with America ^J^" Russia said with his twisted little smile.

"Oh don't worry he couldn't hurt a fly, he's too much of a weak baby anyway" England stated trying to get America to shut up.

"ya true I doubt he's strong enough! HAHAHAHAHA THAT MUST BE WHY HES ALWAYS SURRENDERING AND MAKING GERMANY DO ALL THE WORK! HES SUCH AN IDIOT~! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" America yelled laughing his head off.

"oui~! That would make sense~!" France said giggling.

Italy looked at them trying not to let the comments sink in "b-bu-. . ."

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA ITALIANS ARE SO WEAK AND STUPIED! AHAHAHAHAHAHA" America yelled still dying of laughter.

"America, that's rude!" Canada yelled (whispered).

"America, vould you please shut up!"

"WHAT DUDES IM ONLY STATING THE TRUTH!"

Italy was looking at the ground so no one could see his face

". . . I-I'm sorry. . . "

"HUH DUDE DID YOU SAY SOMETHING!?"

"Sorry for vhat?"

"I'm….im sorry…." Italy stood from his chair not hiding he was crying now.

"Dude calm down!"

"Italien?"

"IM NOT PERFECT OK!?" he screamed and ran for the door as Romano came in trying to find out what was going on and ran into Italy.

Italy rubbed his eyes while backing away and looking at roman and cried more and running off

"V-veneziano?"

To be continued

Author note:

So I got the idea of this from a dear diary picture, and I cried when I was writing this. Well I hope you enjoy it


	2. Chapter 2 lost

Behind the lies

**Chapter 2**

Romano turned around about to run after his brother but changing his mind and glaring at the others.

"Oi, what the Hell did you assholes do this time!?" He shouted, arms folding over his chest sternly, his usual frown drawn over his rather displeased expression. "Now I'm going to have to listen to him fucking whining his ass off all day! Nice going, you pricks!"

"Dude, all we did was have a laugh about how weak he was!" America said trying not to get Romano more pissed. "You're a God-damned moron! Only I'm allowed to do that!" He hissed out hatefully. If he had something within arm's reach to throw at the son of a bitch, he would have nailed him already...

"Well that's just grand! Now we can't finish the meeting because the cry baby ran off" England sighed folding his arms. "Thanks alot America"

The older Italian sibling grumbled under his breath curses aimed at the other countries before him and their obvious lack of respect for his authority.

"You idiots should all just go to Hell!" He finalized, slamming the door he had entered through as he continued his search for his brother.

Germany stared at the door for a moment then looked back at England and America with a hateful glare and ran out of the room to go help look for Italy.

Needless to say, Romano intended to keep a large distance between himself and the large German that he could hear approaching behind him, quickly picking up his pace so as to not have to come into contact with the older male.

"America we should go help look for him!" Canada said as he got out of his seat and looking at America.

"ummmm dudes should we go help look for Italy?" America asked looking at England.

"America I just said that!" Canada whined.

"Oh um...sorry dude" America said quietly looking at the floor.

Germany tried to keep up with Romano but ended up losing him.

As Romano exited the meeting building, he reached down into his coat pocket, taking his cell phone out and pressing the slim button along its side, the device's screen lighting up as his scowl deepened. He didn't see any missed calls or messages from the younger Italian sibling. "Fucking idiot..." He groaned to himself, checking both ways before continuing down the sidewalk, if only to allow the distance between himself and a certain German he hated to increase. He tapped away at the keys on his phone, that usual frown reflecting back at him on the screen of the cellular phone. "Where the Hell are you?" He pressed the "Send" button and grumbled as he awaited a response.

America jumped a little hearing Italy's phone "umm dudes is that Italy's phone" Canada got up and walked over to where Italy was sitting and picked up the picked up Italy's phone that was on the ground and opened it. "Hello?" Canada said as loud as he could

"Eh-damn it, who is this!?" Romano shouted impatiently into the cellphone which was now against his ear. Obviously, he had been expecting his brother's voice to be the one speaking to him, and he was in no mood to put up with anybody else.

"It's Canada….Italy dropped his phone here" Canada said with a sigh.

The older Italian effectively facepalmed, to keep it blunt, his forefinger and thumb now rubbing the bridge of his nose in irritation. "He fucking dropped his phone again!? You've got to be frigging kidding me. The moron... Damn it, idiot, where the Hell did you go this time...?"

"Where does he normally go when he's upset?" Canada asked.

Romano huffed out and simply hung up on the Canadian, rather rudely at that.

With a heavy sigh, Romano strided angrily along the sidewalk, his phone returning to its place inside his pocket once again. "Only fucking place he ever goes."

To be continued

Authors note:

So I've been asked what the like to the picture is so here's the link: . /hphotos-ash3/543995_378712508890230_1687116137_

And also I'd like to thank my friend for helping my with this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it~!


	3. Chapter 3 found

Behind the lies

**chapter: 3**

He scowled at the  
pavement as he continued towards a very familiar park.

There were a large group  
of kids playing and Italy was at the farthest part of the park sitting against  
a tree crying as he hugged his knees.

When Romano finally  
arrived at the park's gates, his frown had grown even larger in magnitude.  
Where one would wonder if this feat was even possible, he proved everyone  
wrong. He almost had a small child run into him the very first step he took  
onto the grass of the park's premises, and he was obviously not very excited to  
be here, scaring the child off with his immense scowl that held a darkening  
aura about his figure. "Ugh...Fucking moron...Watch where you're going." He  
mumbled. Normally, he would have made SURE that everyone could hear his disdain  
in the current situation though, there was the possibility of him insulting a  
nearby woman...

Not really his thing.

He stepped forward with  
heavy feet, stomping down onto the grass as he headed for a small hill where a  
large tree stood.

"That God-damned  
moron...Making me exert energy..." Romano hissed out hatefully as he trudged up  
the foot of the hill, approaching the tree. Thankfully, the beginning of the  
hill was relatively close to where he had entered, otherwise he might not have  
made the trek, deeming it to have been too much work for him to bother.  
"Veneziano! I know you're here, damn it!" He called out, his hands in his  
pockets as he ascended.

Italy's head shot up and  
looked down at Romano with his tear stained face, he looked away not wanting Romano  
to see his face.

The older Italian sighed  
out raggedly as he finally arrived at the top of the hill, panting just  
slightly and shaking his head. "Damn it...You KNOW I hate having to work out if  
it isn't necessary." He groaned. Perhaps he shouldn't have been wearing a  
jacket on a hot day like today...but it's not like he was expecting that he'd  
have to trace down the younger sibling. "Idiot! I'm talking to you! I know

you're there, moron!"

he didn't look at Romano  
and said still crying "...why?..."

Romano scoffed at the  
response he received. "Idiot. I'm not in the mood for this bullshit. Why the  
Hell are you out here? Didn't I tell you to just ignore those bastards?"

He still ignored Romano  
"f-fratello...I don't understand..."

Tense arms retreated from  
their pockets, folding over a heaving chest as the older Italian glowered at  
the curl peeking out at him from behind the tree. "Don't understand what, damn  
it?"

"W-why does  
everyone...make fun of me...because... Because I don't like fighting?"  
Rubbing his temples with annoyance, Romano sighed, seating himself at the  
opposite side of the tree, more to have something to rest against than actually  
wanting to be close to the other. "We've fucking been over this. You don't need  
to. It's just not what you're good at. Remember when you last tried to fight?  
You ended up getting ME shot in the ass. Stay the fuck off of the battlefield  
for everyone's sake."

Italy sighed wanting to  
just be alone and mumbled something not loud enough for Romano to hear.

"I'm fucking talking to  
you, damn it. Are you even listening to me?" Romano muttered, even more pissed  
off than he was previously.

Italy looked up at Romano  
"...fratello?"

"What do you want? This  
had better be quick." He responded, tone softer though still holding a good  
deal of anger.

"d-do you...think I'm weak  
and useless too?" Italy said hoping Romano wouldn't say yes.

"Veneziano, that's enough. Quit feeling fucking sorry for  
yourself all the damn time. So what if you aren't good at fighting or defending  
yourself? You're good at other things, for the love of God." He sighed out  
roughly, not really too fond of being this...supportive. Italy's eyes widened  
and he lunged out and hugged Romano crying even more.

Romano was taken aback by the younger sibling grappling onto him so suddenly, stammering out angrily from the contact. "W-what do you think you're doing, idiot!? G-get off!" He squirmed in the younger's grasp.

He was crying uncontrollably and shaking. "D-do I haft to...go back?"

To be continued

Authors note

So my friend is to thank for this amazing chapter she's been helping me out a lot with it~!

Ok this one was I bit more on the drama side but don't worry~! It gets worse!

And I guess the link messed up so here it is again

. /hphotos-ash3/543995_378712508890230_1687116137_

just remove the ( )

and if it don't work then let me know and I'll send it to you.

Until next time~!


	4. Chapter 4 rain

Behind the lies

Chapter: 4  
"Ugh. Considering I'll get my ass kicked by my boss if I let you skip, is. You do." He grumbled, arms pushing at the other.

he had a firm grip and didn't let go "I...I don't want too..."

Romano sighed and finally tugged himself from the other's grip, standing. "We're going back. Get up."

He didn't look at Romano at all "no..."

"Don't make me fucking repeat myself." The older hissed, reaching down and grabbing onto the younger's arm. "Up. I have to go there, too, damn it."

"NO!" Italy yelled as he pulled away really hard almost pulling Romano down to the ground with him.  
"Veneziano, get the Hell up! We have to! It's our damn job!" He argued.

"THEN YOU DO IT!" he yelled not caring if his older brother got mad at him at this point.

"Veneziano, for the love of God, what is your problem!?" Romano shouted, infuriated at this point.

The younger brother frowned and calmed his tone and looked at the ground "fratello?"

Pulling at the redhead again, Romano sighed out roughly with irritation. "What is it now?"

"d-do you even know...how long..." the younger brother choked on his words, trying to hold back more tears "they've been...doing that to me?"

Romano rolled his dark eyes. "They're bastards. I've told you this so many fucking times. Don't listen to them."

He closed his eyes trying to stop his tears from falling "I've tried fratello...I really have...for all the years they've been doing it...I just can't...can't hold it in anymore...I-it hurts fratello...really bad..."

"I know it hurts, damn it." Romano muttered. "How do you think I feel when people are always comparing me to you, huh? Makes me feel like a worthless piece of shit." He sat back down, frowning as he stared ahead. "Neither of us is great at everything. No one is." He shrugged before continuing. "The way I got through it was by realizing we balance each other out. We're one country, si? So each of our talents is separated. You're better at your art and shit...I'm better with military and agriculture." Running a hand through his dark hair, he rested his elbow atop Veneziano's head. "I realized you weren't superior. We're equals after all..."

Grey storm clouds started rolling in. Italy looked up at Romano then back down at the ground "Ya... I guess that's right..."

Out of nowhere it started down pouring in rain.

"Shit!" Romano cursed out, trying to decide whether to stay under the shade of the tree or to try and pull his brother back to the building through the rain.

"w-what...how are we gonna get back without getting soaked fratello?" Italy said moving so he was out of the rain. The older huffed out a soft "Damn" before responding. "...Guess we have to fucking stay here until it stops..."

Italy nodded and looked up at the sky. "I'm sorry fratello..."

"Whatever." Romano replied, tone still softly harsh, though his voice didn't seem to hold any tangible malice. Italy looked at roman "thank you fratello~!" "Si, si..." He yawned out, staring ahead at the darkened sky in the hopes the rain would blow over soon.

To be continued

Authors note

Ok so maybe it wasn't as bad as you thought…. Or it was worse, that's all up to you

AND THAT DARN PICTURE STILL DIDN'T WORK!

Shall we try again?

sphotos-a . xx . fbcdn hphotos-ash3/543995_378712508890230_1687116137_n . jpg

This time I spaced the dots let's hope it works

And again I thank my friend for the help we make a wonderful team~!

Goodbye~!

Well till next time that is~!


	5. Chapter 5 phone call

chapter 5

It had been an hour or two, and the rain was only getting worse.

Italy had fallen asleep on Romano's shoulder. In all honesty, the only reason the older hadn't shoved him off was for warmth, the younger's body offering just a small amount of heat towards his own. Italy shivered a little as some water hit his head. He opened his eyes and looked at his older brother

"Is it almost over yet?"

Hissing in agitation, Romano glared up at the sky as if his hatred alone would cause the rain to stop. "How in the Hell should I know? Do I look like a damn weather forecaster?" He did note to himself that the rain had at least lessened in its intensity from earlier, not that the information calmed him very much.

Italy moaned a little "f-fratello...I don't feel good..." "What in God's name do you mean you don't feel good? Like I'm having a great time?" He all but hissed.

"n-no fratello...my head..." he said moaning a little again.

"Well, it's going to have to wait until we get home, so suck it up." Romano groaned, rubbing his temples from the whining of his younger brother. Italy layed his head on his older brothers shoulder and looked off at all the surrounding buildings

"I wonder if anyone's looking for us...or if they just went on with the meeting"

If anything, the older just grew more irritated.

"Like they need us there? Doesn't matter to them whether we're there or not."

Italy sighed. "Ya I guess you're right."

"Whatever. We still need to go." He shrugged and closed his eyes. Italy jolted a little as he sat up and reached into his pocket to get his phone. He checked all his pockets still not finding it.

"Eh! Where's my phone!" he looked around where they were sitting.

"Wouldn't be surprised if you left it at home. You always do, anyway." Romano scoffed. "Irresponsible..."

"b-but I had it at the meeting." Italy said trying not to be too annoying. The older sighed.

"Don't tell me you left it there, damn it..." Italy looked at Romano trying to remember.

"I must have dropped it when I ran off." Effectively facepalming, to put it simply, Romano rose to his feet.

"Fucking great...Well, you'd better find it so that I don't get chewed out by the boss for letting you lose it." but before Italy got to his feet, Romano's phone started ringing.

"Fuck...That better not be them now..." He groaned, reaching into his pocket to inspect the number before bringing it to his ear.

"Speak."

"Romano,Vhere zhe hell are you and Italien!?"Germany almost yelled into the phone. "The fuck!? Don't call my phone! Who the Hell gave you my number in the first place!?" Romano hissed back to the German.

"Italiens phone is vith Canada and Prussia gave me your number. So vill you answer my question?" "I'm going to kill that son of a bastard..." The older growled and looked at his brother.

"We're at the fucking park because SOMEONE decided to run off." the German sighed

"Danka" he then hung up the phone.

Authors note:

Sorry this chapter took so long to finish my friend wasn't able to get on for quite a while and btw my friend does all the Romano stuff cause shes AMAZING at Romano if you can't tell~!

Hopefully well have another chapter up soon~!

And we would love if you left a review of what you think sofar~!


	6. Chapter 6 sick

chapter 6

Italy stood up slowly.

"Thanks a lot. Fucking German bastard called me..." Romano grumbled, pushing his phone back into his pocket.

"o-oh ….is he coming?" Italy asked slower and quieter then normal.

"I'd guess so. Which means either we're leaving before he gets here, or I'm heading home so that I don't have to see him."

Italy

grabbed Romano's arm so he didn't fall "I'm-good with whatever you w-want to do..." The older stared at his brother, almost surprised by his answer. Not that he was complaining as the other was at least submitting to his wishes. "What? You aren't going to complain that you want to wait for that asshat?"

"I...I don't know..." Italy looked as if he would pass out at any moment. "...Okay, you look like absolute shit. Maybe you should just stay here and wait for him." Romano sighed. Italy looked up at Romano "but...I wanna stay with you..." "...Are you going to be able to walk, at the very least?" The older groaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"I...I can walk..." "Whatever. Then we're going home." He pulled his arm away. "o-ok" Italy followed Romano trying his best to make it look like he was just fine but he wasn't doing much of a good job at it. The darker-haired Italian eyed his younger brother, patience wearing thin. "Oi. I'm only going to do this once, damn it." He groaned before crouching down. "Get on, asshole."

Italy looked at him for a moment then nodded and got on his back. Romano growled as he slowly lifted the smaller up, muttering under his breath curses about "You're too fucking heavy" and "Why am I the one always fixing your screw-ups" and "Fuck you, you'd better cook for a week to make up for this" before trudging forward off of the hill. Admittedly, he didn't find his brother to be excessively heavy, but it was still a pain.

He shivered a little because of the rain but tried his best to not let it bother him "I'm sorry fratello...for always being such a burden..."

Looking over his shoulder at Italy, Romano made sure he was able to see him roll his eyes before continuing ahead. "Yeah, whatever. I guess it's my fucking job to take care of you, anyway."

"I...I guess so..." the younger brother sighed closing his eyes.

Romano sighed back. "Just go the Hell to sleep when we get home. I'll fucking do dinner tonight. ...But you've got it tomorrow! And breakfast, too. I have no intentions to get up in the morning to cook for the likes of anyone."

"ok" Italy mumbled drifting to sleep.

Germany pulled up to the park in his car and got out of his car and looked but didn't find either of the Italians. He cursed under his breath realizing that obviously Romano wouldn't stay. He got back in his car and started looking for them again.

Authors note:

So theres something I haven't told you all about, this meeting …. Took place in italy….ya ….

and ya this chapters a little short compared to the others…

I would have it out sooner but roma and I have both been really busy

So ya please leave a review and tell us what you think~!


	7. Chapter 7 nightmare

Chapter 7

WARNING:

This chapter contains MAJOR feels.

Romano and Italy got back to the house, and the weather hadn't gotten any better.

"Now there's no way in Hell I'm carrying you upstairs." Romano almost immediately complained after setting foot into the house, dropping the younger onto the sofa as soon as possible while stretching out his back. "You need to lay off the damn pasta, idiot. Breaking my damn spine carrying your ass." Italy opened his eyes a little but closed them again and moaning a little and sitting up. "The Hell are you doing? I told you to sleep, damn it." The older fussed, arms folding over his chest as he now glared at the lighter-haired of the two.

the younger brother sighed and looked out the window "I wonder how long this storm is going to last..." "Again, I don't fucking know. Now you need to go the fuck to sleep. Last thing I need is to have you collapse from stress or some shit." Romano frowned. Rather, the last thing he WANTED was to be bitched at by their grandfather for having let his younger brother get into such a condition.

"Alright..." Italy laid down and fell asleep.

"_**Where am I? What is this place?**_

_**Oh! America!" Italy ran over to where America was.**_

"_**Huh? Oh it's 'you' and what does the little idiot need?" America hissed**_

_**Italy looked at him wide eyed "a-America?"**_

"_**YOU GIT! I told you not to hang around this crybaby!" England said walking over to the two nations. "Dude he walked over to me!"**_

_**England glared at Italy**_

"_**Why are you guys hanging out with that loser?" France asked as he joined the three other nations. Italy looked at France with horror in his eyes**_

"_**B-big brother France..."**_

_**France glared at Italy**_

"_**oui?"**_

"_**D-don't you love me"**_

_**France simply smiled**_

"_**hmm? Why would someone as handsome as me, ever love someone as useless and annoying as YOU"**_

_**Italy stood there frozen, he couldn't find any words to say to them. Just then Russia came up behind Italy and put his hands on Italy's shoulders**_

"_**No one loves you Italy, so why don't you become one with mother Russia?"**_

_**Italy could feel the tears streaming down his face. He shook his head and pulled away turning to face Russia.**_

"_**NO! I-it's not true! Germany loves me and so does Romano!"**_

_**Russia looked at him and smiled twistedly "I wouldn't be so sure about that" Italy froze, scared that... Maybe they were right maybe Germany and Romano did hate him, maybe he really was useless.**_

"_**n-no...I...I don't believe you! Germany...and Romano...they would never...hate...me...y-you'll see..." Italy ran from them. He just kept running, everything around him all looked the same, it was like running through a dark endless mansion. He hoped he would find Romano or Germany … truthfully he just wanted to go somewhere and be happy and not alone, but that was the opposite of what was happening. Italy was so lost in thoughts he didn't notice the two figures walking in front of him and crashed into the taller one and fell over backwards. "oww...sorry for a...G-Germany?" Italy jumped up and hugged Germany crying his eyes out. "ZHE HELL!? LET GO OF MY YOU PATHETIC WEAKLING" Germany yelled shoving Italy to the ground. "oww! W-why Germany...d-don't tell me...you...hate me too..." Italy was now trembling.**_

"_**who doesn't hate you?"**_

_**Italy sat there not knowing what to do now.**_

_**He looked over at japan. "J-japan?"**_

_**Japan looked at Italy. "Itary.. You are very dumb"**_

"_**vell said japan, now I say we leave this pathetic weakling to himself"**_

_**Japan nodded "hai!"**_

_**The two nations walked away leaving Italy all alone.**_

"_**S-so... Russia was right... They do hate me...and Roma...maybe...maybe he still loves me...I hope..."**_

_**Italy got up and started wandering around looking for Romano. "Romano...where are you? P-please...I need you"**_

_**a figure walked out of one of the rooms and started walking the other direction. Italy looked at him for a minute. "R-Romano?"**_

_**The figure stopped in its tracks, though it didn't turn to face the young Italian who had called out. "The fuck do you think you're doing?" The accented voice spoke back with a harsh tone, confirming the younger's suspicions that it must have been Romano, after all. "Don't speak to me, you fucking worthless brat."**_

"_**f-fratello?" Italy backed away a step, crying more. "What'd you fucking call me?" The taller male hissed, finally turning his head to look at the lighter-haired Italian. Even as he watched him, it was almost as if the older's eyes had grown darker with a more malicious intent. "I'm not your brother. I'd never be related to such a waste of space."**_

"_**y-you kidding... r-right fratello?" Italy asked barely able to stand. "Your birth was little more than a mistake. Now stay the Hell away from me." The older snarled before turning away and once again proceeding forward as if nothing had happened.**_

"_**F-fratello...no d-don't leave me...I don't wanna be alone" he fell to his knees unable to stand anymore, he was crying even more now.**_

"_**P-please fratello... d-don't leave me"**_

"_**ROMANO!"**_

To be continued

Authors note:

JUST BEFORE ANYONE ASKS, I DID NOT GET THE IDEA FOR THE FROM HETAONI!

So ya this was a very depressing chapter, but don't worry it'll get a little better

And now some words from are wonderful Romano~!

Romano: *clears throat* Well, if you want to hear more from me, then keep up the flattery. My ego is definitely enjoying the attention. Grazie~.

me: yes you are very awesome~!

We thank you so much for reading our fanfic

Hope you liked it and like the upcoming chapters

And we always LOVE reviews so much~!

Till next time~!


	8. Chapter 8 power

Chapter 8

The older of the two Italy siblings was in the kitchen of the home that they shared, having just finished the simplest meal he could have made. Pasta. So what if it was easy. The younger didn't care. He'd eat whatever the Hell you put in front of him with a smile half the time. Sighing to himself at having to "go out of his way" to make dinner, as normally, his sibling would have done it, Romano ran a hand through his hair before folding his arms at the plates of food that now rested atop the counter. "Idiot! Dinner's done! Come on!" He called out angrily as he reached up to the counter for glasses.

Italy didn't wake up.

Growing irritated at the lack of a response, Romano laid a hand beside one of the plates on the countertop, his fingers tapping in an impatient manner. "Hey! Dumbshit! I said wake up!"

He still didn't answer.

Romano had had enough. His hands forming into tight fists, the older stomped on the ground once before shouting an almost signature "Che palle!?" and started towards the living room. As he approached, he made certain that his brother would know just how upset he was now. "Idiot! Don't you fucking ignore me! I know you can hear me, damn it!" Italy was crying and mumbled something barely loud enough for Romano to hear "R-Romano...please...I need you..." As Romano finally emerged from the doorway, arms folded over his chest once again and prepared to continue his shouting, he was silenced as he heard his brother mumble in his sleep. He was nearly about to lunge forward in anger, figuring that he was, indeed, awake and ignoring him, when he heard a whimper, making him raise an eyebrow. "The fuck are you doing?" He asked, assuming that the younger was finally conscious. He didn't say anything for a minute, then finally he mumbled something different "n-no...d-don't leave me...I don't wanna be alone..." "Idiot, I'm right here." The darker-haired male stepped forward when his eyes finally rested upon the younger's face, seeing tears dripping from closed eyes. "What the-Hey, wake up, damn it." He growled, his tone losing its edge out of confusion as to why his brother was crying. He reached out a hand and shook the younger sibling, frowning down at him. "Fuck, I said wake up."

His eyes shoot open and looked at Romano with the most terrified eyes he's ever had. "F-fratello?" "Yeah, who the Hell else would it be?" Romano hissed in annoyance as his arms returned to their folded position over his chest. "And why the fuck are you looking at me like that, huh?" Italy looked at Romano still kinda scared. "y-you...I thought you said that...that I..." he tried to bite back the tears "...was a...waste of face..." he look away from Romano because of the tears that wouldn't stop streaming down his face. The older sibling was silent for a moment, though his frown was ever present. Finally sighing, he sat down on the sofa and ran a hand through his hair. "What are you going on about now, damn it? When the Hell did I say that?" Italy looked over at him "I…don't remember...it was just a little while ago... You also told me that...that my birth was a little more than a mistake..." "Idiot, I never said that. I don't know what you're fucking talking about" The older groaned back, his confusion only increasing as his younger brother went on. Italy looked up at Romano, he jumped up from where he was laying and hugged Romano and more tears streamed down his face. "P-please fratello...d-don't ever leave me...I don't want...to be alone..." Romano stammered, uneasy at his younger brother's sudden clingy action. He began to squirm in the smaller Italian's grasp, not quite sure how to react other than to try and escape. "D-damn it, what the Hell are you doing!? Get off of me!? I'm not going anywhere!" Italy smiled a little "t-thank you" just then the power went out. "Ch-che palle!?" Romano all but shrieked as the darkness surrounded them. There was a knock on the door. The older jumped at the suddenness of the sound, not that he'd be admitting he had done so anytime soon. "Wh-who the fuck is that!?" He grumbled. Why the Hell would anyone be out in this weather in the first place was a concept he couldn't grasp. There were loud bangs this time. "Che palle!" Romano hissed, nudging his brother. "Damn it, you go and get it!" Italy clung to Romano's arm hugging it like a child who was scared. "Oi, you fucking..." He snarled while getting to his feet, tugging his brother up with him, as he had no intentions of going alone. He wasn't scared! Hell, no! The banging on the door got louder. Italy followed Romano still clinging to him. The older was cautiously approaching the door, reaching a hand out towards the knob once he was close enough, though he was certain to keep a certain distance from whatever creepy son of a bitch stood on the other side of the door before forming a fist with his other hand and effectively swinging the door open. "You wanna fuck with me, huh!?" He shouted at the trespasser, his fist raising and ready to be launched forward. The tall blonde German jumped back at the sudden shouting. "zh-zhe hell Romano!?"

Italy recognized who it was and hid behind Romano. Gripping at his chest, the older Italian sibling let out a long breath that he had been holding in from suspense. "Motherfucking-what the Hell are you doing here!?"

To be continued~!

Authors note:

so one thing I need to tell everyone….Italy thinks his nightmare was real, when he was crying in his dream, he was crying in real life. So he believes it all happened that's why he's hiding from Germany. I was wondering ...for any of you who draw...like you should draw a scene from Italy's nightmare XD I dunno why but I wanna see what you guys thought it was like~!

Would you like to add anything Romano?

Romano: "Keep it up with the compliments, fans~."

And that will be all for now, and who know, it might get better it might get worse! You'll just have to wait and see~!

BYE BYE!

*glares at Romano*HEY! SAY GOODBYE TO THEM!  
Romano: "Oi...Arrivederci~. Until next time. *grump*".


	9. Chapter 9 the note

Chapter 9

Germany sighed "I came to check on Italien, nothing more..." because of how dark it was he couldn't see Italy. The older of the two Italians managed to buff up his stance, puffing his chest out and placing his hands at his hips. "Yeah, well, he's fine, so you can leave now. You're trespassing, bastard." Germany just glared still not noticing Italy behind Romano. "Vell could I please see him?" Italy shuffled a little not wanting Germany to see him. Romano huffed at the German man standing outside. "No, you cannot. You can fucking leave."

there was a bright flash of lightning, it brightened up the room just long enough for Germany to notice the figure behind Romano. "I-Italien?"

Italy didn't reply. Romano shot out an arm to further block Germany's view, his scowl darkening. "There. You saw him. Now go." Germany sighed "...fine...just to let you know... this storm is going to get worse...so be careful...Auf Wiedersehen" he walked out into the rain, got in his car and drove away. Scoffing, Romano shut the door with a clearly angry kind of force, sighing as he turned to face his younger brother. "There. Bastard's gone." He seemed to be contemplating something for a moment before continuing. "Wait. You were avoiding him for once. Not that I'm complaining, because you're finally fucking taking orders from me for once. But why?"

he opened his mouth to talk but stopped not being able to find the right words to say, so he just stayed silent. The older folded his arms, frown deepening with obvious impatience. "I'm talking to you, damn it."

Italy looked at the ground for a minute then looked up at his older brother. "I...I...don't know how to explain it to you..." Dark brown eyes rolled as the older sibling began to walk back into the living area to sit on the sofa once more. "You should at least fucking try. When's the last time I asked even remotely how you were? You'd better make the most of this one time, because I sure as Hell won't be asking you again anytime soon."

Italy followed his brother, then sat down and looked at Romano. "I'm...scared... " "Oi...scared of what, damn it." Romano asked, scratching the back of his head nonchalantly. His brother was always scared of something or another, so he was more than used to hearing the confession.

He looked at the floor. "...of..."

He moved his hand to his face covering half of it. "H-how do I say this..." "Just spit it out, moron!" Romano grumbled, his demeanor growing more tense with frustration the longer that he was forced to wait. "I-I'm...I'm scared of them..." he said not looking at Romano. "Scared of who, damn it?" He sighed, running a hand through his dark hair.

"t-the other nations..." Another grumble from the older. "Why? They're all asshats, anyway."

Italy's stomach growled and he looked at Romano. "d-did you make any food fratello?" Romano sighed, arms folded as he leaned back against the sofa. "In the kitchen. I made the pasta. You go get it and bring it out here since I did the hard part, idiot." "ok" Italy got up, a folded up piece of paper fell out of Italy's pocket, he didn't notice, he just walked to the kitchen to get the pasta. The elder sibling's eyes fell onto the folded sheet of paper as his younger brother left the room. As he was about to call out, he deemed the food more important a task for the lighter-haired Italian to focus on. With another sigh, he rose from the sofa, only to bend down and take the piece of paper into his hand. As he unfolded the creases, his eyes scanned over the white surface.

it read:

**Dear Italy.**

**Why are you a nation, you're always acting like such an idiot. All your '**_**friends**_**' just pretend like you, but they really hate you, even Romano, he only pretends to like you because he doesn't want your grandfather to hate him.**

**You are so annoying and stupid.**

**Would you please kill yourself? We would all appreciate It.**

There was no name showing who it was from.

The elder sibling stood there in silence, as if unable to comprehend what the page's message had meant. Who the Hell would write this...? And about his brother, of all people. Everyone he knew loved the oblivious, Northern half of Italy. He was drawing a blank as to who would have felt this way towards the light-haired Italian male. Italy came back into the room with the pasta and noticed the paper. "What's that fratello?" he asked setting down the pasta on the coffee table. Romano stood upright, eyes still down on the page. "Who the Hell gave you this?" He asked with a growl to his tone, turning the paper so that his brother could see what was written. Italy gasped a little "h-how did you get that?" "You dropped it. Now answer my fucking question." Romano hissed at his younger brother.

He sighed "I...I don't know"

~to be continued~

Authors note

Yay for another chapter…. Well that was kinda depressing

And don't worry, it'll get worse~ roma?

"Well, if people are enjoying it, then whatever. And people say I can't be a people-pleaser... Proved you wrong, now, didn't I?"

YES~!

so till next chapter~!

Bye bye~!

"Yeah, yeah. Arrivederci and all that stuff."

Don't forget to leave a review~!


	10. Chapter 10 failed

Chapter 10

Romano was absolutely NOT in the mood to be beating around the bush. How dare someone (that wasn't himself) say these things about his brother. "Where did you fucking get this? I'm not playing, you fucking understand me?"

Italy sighed. "they've just been showing up, like at my seat at the world meetings, or in the mail, or someone would hand it to me saying they found it and it had my name on it" he didn't realize that he mentioned that there were others. "There are more?" The older asked, his expression only becoming more tense, if that was even possible. "Whoever the fuck-I'm going to kill whoever sent these pieces of crap!" He shouted, tearing the page up and throwing its shreds to the floor.

Italy looked at the shredded up paper. "I thought it would stop if I just ignored it but... it only worse..." "You listen to me." Romano started, voice growing increasingly serious in tone. His hands gripped tightly at his little brother's shoulders and his brown eyes focused with intent into the other's hazel. "Don't you fucking listen to a Goddamned word that those sons of bitches say to you. I don't give a fuck if they write it or whatever. They're all fucking low life sons of bastards, and on top of that, they're liars for saying any of this. Don't you dare take them seriously. You got it?"

Italy looked away from Romano and didn't reply

"Veneziano, I'm fucking talking to you. Do you understand me, or not?" He hissed, growing ever more impatient. He was infuriated that someone would do this to his brother. Whoever was behind this would have Hell to pay.

The younger brother stared at the floor and mumbled. "...I don't know..."

"Veneziano! I'm fucking serious! Don't you even think about listening to them!"

"...ok..."

Just then the power came back on. Though the lights turned on Romano's stern face remained trained on the Northern Italian. The younger brother bit his lip and tried to think of something to change the subject. "Veneziano, don't fucking do this bullshit with me." The older urged. "I've never been more fucking serious. Don't listen to them. Any of them."

he looked at Romano "ok...I'll try" Romano sighed, letting go of the younger's shoulders only to open his arms. "Oi...Just fucking hug me and cheer the Hell up already, damn it."

Italy looked at Romano confused, but then lunged into his arms and hugged Romano tight. The older sibling sighed, but allowed his own arms to hold his brother close. "Yeah, so...don't get used to this, got it?" Italy smiled. "Ok" there was a knock on the door. "Che palle...Go get it." Romano groaned, releasing his brother once again, as he didn't want anyone to see him willingly hugging his brother, of course. If there was one thing he cared about, it was his pride. Italy walked over to the door and opened it, it was the mail guy, Italy smiled. "ciao~ did you need something?"

The man had a large poncho on because it was still raining really hard. "I thought I might bring your mail to you so it didn't get wet"

"Grazie~"

The man handed the mail to Italy, and closed the door. Italy started going through the mail. Weirdly they were all for him. Two letters really caught his eye "Who is it?" Romano called as he looked in at Veneziano from the living area. "It was just the mail man~" he then looked back at the two letters, one from japan and the other was from Germany. Out of curiosity he opened the one from Germany. He started reading it, tears started forming in his eyes, and the other letters fell to the floor as he read it the rest of it. He sniffled as his tears fell onto the paper. "Idiot, what do they say?" He huffed as he moved closer only to find that his brother was crying again. "What is it now, damn it!?"

Italy was shaking, collapsed down to his knees staring at the paper.

"Wha-What the Hell are you doing?" Romano growled and crouched down to tear the page away from him.

It read:

**Dear Italy,**

**I wrote this letter to clarify I am **_**NOT**_** your friend. It simply irritates me how you often jump at the thought of spending time with me, I unfortunately have to put up with you only as an act of kindness. I wish you put your act of kindness by not attaching yourself to me.**

**I haven't forgiven you for running off to the opposing army for fear of losing back in WWI. I stood my ground. It's funny, you were the first to surrender in WWII, leaving me and Japan to fend off the allied forces.**

**I could barely even call you a nation. You are more of landmass that often sparks riots and religious wars in other nations. You live off the tourist attractions while leaving your brother in the south to work for a hard earned living, a thing we all must endure.**

**I hope that someday I won't have to look at you stupid and pathetic face. You worthless piece of garbage. **

**Sincerely**

**-Ludwig**

Romano was absolutely speechless by what he was reading. That's right. Romano, South motherfucking Italy, could not muster any words. Mouth agape, brown eyes focused on the signature at the end of the paper, his mind was racing at a thousand thoughts a minute, yet no words would come out to voice any one of them. Finally, trembling fingers tightened into the page, causing small tears on the edges to form around his nails, as if trying to see if he could break these hateful words this thin white piece of garbage held just as easily as he could the paper itself. Needless to say, when his senses returned and he heard his brother sobbing, he knew he had failed to do so.

The younger brother continued to sob violently wanting this all just to be a dream. He didn't even dare look at the one from japan, matter of fact he didn't want to see any of them. He knew what they all were.

_**why...why why why why why...why me... why do they all hate me...why...why can't this just be a dream...why...why won't it all stop...please...make it stop...make...it...stop... **_the words kept replaying in his mind as he sobbed into his hands.

Romano was used to his younger brother's cries. He did it often, usually over trivial things.

But this kind of cry...

He had only heard it once before...

When their grandfather had died...That day, Romano, being the older sibling, had been told first. He insisted on nobody telling Veneziano and had taken responsibility himself for informing the now Northern half of Italy.

He remembered it as if it were yesterday...

He told his brother that Romulus, once the great Rome, had left for a short while to get well, as he had been getting increasingly weak and sick prior to his death. At the time, Romano had hoped that his brother really would believe he would come back healthy once again, though he knew Veneziano was very well aware what he had meant...

The younger sibling had stayed strong...until that night when he broke into endless sobs that ripped from his lungs with such force that his bed shook just as horribly as he did. Romano did all he could to comfort the other, staying at his brother's side and holding him close through the night. They both needed the comfort of the other sibling... That was also the last time that Romano had ever genuinely cried... And he had been hoping that it would be the last.

But this... This reminded him of one thing, and one thing only...

He had promised their grandfather that he would take care of Veneziano.

After hearing his brother in such pain after the man's death, he never wanted the younger to be put through such a thing ever again.

He was a failure as a brother...

The page fell to the floor, slipping through Romano's fingers as his arms fell to his sides. "...Veneziano..." His voice finally sighed out, the name he spoke wavering as his hands formed loose fists.

to be continued

Authors note:

holy fudge bunnys I'm really crying right now with Romano's words, so ya I would like to that one of my Germany friends on Facebook for the letter from Ludwig cause I was at blank for that part, holy crap I don't know but I think this might be the saddest chapter so far... roma? What are your thoughts on this depressing chapter?

"Romano: I had to get a bit personal, but if it made the atmosphere more tense after all, then I have achieved my goal. Gah. I don't cry, so don't you dare think I am!"

*hugs roma*its okay~

Hope you guys didn't cry too much.

And I'll say more about this later but I think I'm really going to do a art contest and it can be from any scene in the fanfic, and there will be a ~prize~

Yes I'll give more information next chapter~!

So I guess this is goodbye… well till next chapter

BYE BYE AWESOME FRIENDS~!

"Romano: What'll the prize be?"

Well most likely it will be Hetalia wallets that i make, I can do duct tape or normal, and it can be a pairing or a single one. I'll get into more details later, now say good bye roma

"Romano: Arrivederci. Until next time."

See ya later~!


	11. Chapter 11 revenge

Chapter 11

Italy continued sobbing, he wanted to look up and see what Romano was doing but... he just couldn't find the strength to lift his head, it felt like all he could do was cry.

"...Veneziano, I'm sorry..." The older's voice finally spoke out into the dense air surrounding the two bodies. His voice lacked all strength, and his tone had lost its usual sturdy sense of insistent willpower that would never bow or break. He couldn't believe that he had failed this badly as a person, as someone carrying out his duties, and as a brother. "...I'm sorry..."

The younger brother continued to sob, but mumbled out the words "f-fra...tello..." Those cries...they ripped at Romano's heart. He could almost feel gashes forming underneath his ribcage, and his lungs began struggling to keep their breathing steady. Not like this... He wouldn't... He needed to be strong. "...Veneziano...I failed..." The older whispered breathlessly, the back of his throat burning as a silent sob tore from his body, heavy tears sliding from eyes which had screwed shut with pain for his younger brother. "...I fucking failed to protect you...I promised I'd take care of you...So that you'd never have to hurt like this again...I couldn't fucking do it..."

Italy choked on a sob trying to say something, but nothing came out. Romano's phone started ringing. The older's head lifted slightly from the sudden sound that had interrupted his brother's cries, though he made no move to reach for his phone at first, convinced that it was another heartless bastard who had wished to harm his already defenseless and now broken family. The ringing stopped, and the phone made a sound telling him there was a voicemail. The tone coming from the older's cell phone went ignored as he turned to his brother and start moving forward, only to place his chilling hand atop lighter-toned hair. "Don't blame yourself for this. This is my fault." He sighed heavily. The younger brother choked on sob trying to clear his throat so that he could be heard clearly, but it didn't much help because he couldn't get himself to stop sobbing

"f-fratello..." his voice was really shaky. "No. Don't. I failed... But I'll make it better now. You don't need to worry about it anymore." The older said with a low tone, removing his hand from atop his younger brother's head before turning away and advancing toward the front door. Italy jolted.

"f-fratello?"

"Stay here. I'll put an end to this." He growled in response. He reached out and gripped the doorknob, turning it and allowing the door to be pulled open.

Italy tried to get up to stop his brother but his legs wouldn't move. He choked out another sob trying to hold it in. "...d-don't... leave..." Romano froze where he stood in the middle of the doorway, his hand now atop the door's frame as he looked out towards the ever-darkening weather. "I said I'd protect you, damn it. Let me do my job."

"a-at least...t-take your coat...I-it's still raining... really hard...j-just come back safe"

"...I always do, don't I?" The older scoffed, finally leaving the younger inside the house and closing the door behind himself as he climbed down the front steps.

Bastards were going to pay.

_~to be continued~_

Authors note:

Yay another chapter~!

Meh I really don't know what to say, other than I'm kinda scared of Roma's gonna go.

Anything you wanna say Roma?

Romano: What can I say? Nobody messes with my brother but me.

I don't know what else we can put, so I guess till next chapter~!

And don't forget to leave a review, we wanna hear what you think~!

Bye bye now ~!


	12. Chapter 12 hurt

Chapter 12

Romano was done. Beyond done.

He couldn't even think straight as he entered the hotel in the center of their country, hands balled into fists in his pants pockets, eyes ahead with something of malicious intent, muscles tense with a fury that gnawed at his insides and ripped at his heart. He moved right past the reception desk and towards the elevator. Every floor the contraption ascended only added to his anticipation. He was going to fix this.

after a little while Italy had feeling in his legs again and moved into a ball position against the wall. he stared at the floor for a minute, until his eyes trailed over to the other letters with his name on them.

Then he leaned over and grabbed them know what they all would be, it couldn't hurt as much as it already did. he carefully opened each one and read the hurtful message's, allowing the tears to flow down his cheeks, he didn't fight the tears now because there was no one who would see these tears of his, his head started pounding, it felt like someone was banging on his head with a brick.

As the older Italian sibling moved slowly down the hallway, eyes trained ahead for the dreaded room number with a dark intent, he couldn't get the image of his crying brother out of his mind. He was supposed to prevent that from happening ever again. How could he call himself a good brother if he couldn't put a stop to it once and for all, whatever the cost?

There it was. The door he approached bearing the large black number of "308". He scoffed at the sight before him, already knowing for a fact that the man he was looking for would be inside. Most likely doing his paperwork from the meeting. He could feel the other's presence from the other side of the door.

Romano lifted one of the fists from his pocket, reaching out to grasp the silver door handle between his trembling fingers, muscles tightening as he could practically feel his younger brother's pain. This was it. It was over.

The door was thrown open and the Italian stomped inside, slamming the door shut behind himself.

The German jumped at the sudden noise and look to where it came from, seeing Romano, he had a confused look on his face.

"umm ist somezhing zhe matter Romano?"

Romano didn't utter a single word in response. Not as he was spoken to, and not as a hard fist was thrust forward, colliding into the German's nose with a loud crack.

Germany fell to the ground clutching his nose and glared up at Romano.

"VAS ZHE HELL VAS ZHAT FOR!?"

"You think it's funny to hurt him? Well, who's laughing now, you sick fuck." Romano snarled before suddenly kicking Germany in the side.

"GAAHHH, VAS ZHE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? " the German yell grabbing his side in pain.

"Unlike my brother, I'm not so merciful. You'll be lucky if you're able to walk ever again once I'm done with you." He growled lowly, cracking his knuckles as he slowly moved closer.

Germany backed away not looking away from Romano "vould you please explain vas i did first?!"

"Now's not the time to be playing fucking games with me. You hurt my brother, and now I'm going to hurt you." Romano scoffed at the sight of the German. It was pathetic. It almost even made him sick. How this fucker dared to hurt his brother. He deserved everything he had coming to him.

"vas? when zhe hell did i hurt him!?"

Germany asked getting to his feet.

"Did you really think that I wouldn't find those fucking notes you sent him? You and all these other assholes." Romano moved forward again, his fist raising to slam into the taller man's face a second time.

Germanys face got serious, he grabbed Romano's wrist so Romano wouldn't punch him again.

"vhat notes!?"

"Don't you DARE fucking pretend like you don't know! The notes you sent to our home! You fucking worthless piece of shit!" Romano spat at the German, managing to tug his wrist free of Germany's grip.

Germany suddenly looked sad and pissed at the same time

"vhy zhe hell did he lie to me!?" the German ignores the fact that Romano spat on him.

The Italian gritted his teeth at such a response. "You son of a...! The fuck are you going on about now!?"

Germany sighed "almost 5 months ago Italy came to me crying he had a note that he had found that had his name on it but...it was...horrible, the words were full of hate... and I couldn't find out who gave it to him, for some time he wasn't his cheery self, so I asked if he had gotten more of the notes and he said that he hadn't found any and that he was fine, he said the same thing recently..."

"...You're the one who sent them, though! You're such a fucking lying bastard!" Romano shouted, fists clenching even tighter than they had been before. "Your name was right there on the fucking paper!"

"und vhat if it had your name on it!?"The German hissed getting really annoyed of Romano getting pissed off for things he never did, and never would do.

"YOU FUCKING LIAR! I saw your name on that paper, you lying asshole!" Again, Romano kicked at the German, beyond infuriated.

"i mean, how do you know i did it!? und i vould like to see zhis so called note!"

Germany growled.

"What? So you can feel even more proud of your work!? Hell no! Where the fuck do you get off picking on MY brother!? If anyone'll do that, it's gonna be me! Not some fucker like you! Unlike you bastards, I know his limits and I don't do it for the sole purpose of making him feel like shit!" He shouted, ready to lunge forward at him.

"for zhe hundredth time... i don't have a clue vas zhe hell you're talking about!"

"SHUT UP AND TELL ME WHY YOU WROTE THOSE FUCKING NOTES!" Romano screamed at the German, surging forward with another, much harder punch to the taller male's face.

but the German grabbed Romano's fist , stopping the punch "I DIDN'T!"

"Then why the Hell was your name on it, you lying fuck!?" The Italian hissed and pried his hand from the blonde's grip.

Germany glared at Romano. "HOW ZHE HELL SHOULD I KNOW!?"

"Because you're the one wh-" Romano was preparing himself for yet another attack maneuver when something suddenly stopped him. He felt...something... Something was going to happen or was happening. To their country...? Or to his brother... Either way, he lowered his fist and stared at the ground, eyes wide as the feeling consumed him. the German raised an eyebrow at Romano.

The Italian stood there in silence, his eyes not even blinking as he eyed the open air in front of him. But when a sudden pain shot up his right arm, he knew he couldn't stay. "I-I'll deal with you later, you bastard!" Romano quickly shouted, somewhat in a panicked state of mind as he swiftly turned towards the door. He needed to get back home. And fast. Germany decided it would be best not to follow Romano this time so he wouldn't get Romano even more pissed at him.

Not even bothering to shut the door from which he had exited, the Italian shot out of the room and down the hallway. This really wasn't good. He could only hope that he'd arrive home in time before something terrible really did happen and he wouldn't be able to stop it.

~to be continued~

Authors note:

Nyaa

Well that was a longish

Oh gosh you guys are not going to be happy when you find out what happens to Italy ….well lets just say you won't be happy ,

Ya I guess I don't really have anything else to say so bye bye

Don't forget to leave a review~!


	13. Chapter 13 kidnapped

Chapter 13

Italy sat there on the floor, looking almost lifeless. Torn open letters lay all around him, tears refusing to stop rolling down his cheeks. He just stared blankly at the wall until he heard a knock on the door. Thinking it was Romano he stumbled to his feet. He slowly open the door to see the tall man who was clearly NOT Romano. Italy looked at him confused. "C-can I h-help you with s-something?" Italy asked his voice almost sounding lifeless too.

The man had a twisted grin

"Why yes, yes you can!"

"Veneziano! What the Hell is going on!?" Romano threw the front door to their home open, heaving heavily from the run. Yes. He fucking ran all the way here. Never underestimate an Italian man's ability to run.

Italy let out a shriek as the tall man who appeared to be behind Italy now quickly putting his hand over Italy's mouth

And held a gun to Italy's head. "One move Romano, and I kill your brother" the man informed Romano as he pressed the small button that turned of safety, and watched Romano.

Romano's eyes grew in fear, the shade of brown becoming increasingly dark as his pupils ate away at the coloring. "...W-what the fuck are you doing here!? Let him go!" He demanded of the figure that seemed oddly...familiar.

The man chuckled a little. "And why should I do that?"

"He didn't do a damn thing! Now who the Hell are you!?" He hissed, reaching into his back pocket. He knew he had his emergency pocket knife. Maybe if he was discreet enough...

The man glanced at what Romano was doing and grinned.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Romano, I don't care if the boy dies" the man quickly move the gun up a little and fired. It barely missed his head, a few strands of Italy's hair fell to the ground.

Italy was shaking…bad, his eyes were wide and still had tears streaming down his face

"But I could care less, dead or not, I'll still be rich"

The man tightened his grip over Italy's mouth, making him cry in pain, but it just sounded like a moan.

The older immediately ceased his movements at the sound of the shot being fired, flinching as he did everything he could to keep from sprinting towards the man and attempting to wrestle his brother from his grasp. "What do you fucking want?" He finally breathed out, his voice quiet, though it still bared that stern tone.

The man smiled and started moving towards the door "I want you to go to the bathroom and lock the door, now"

"And leave him with you!? Hell no! You leave him alone!" Romano spat.

"You better watch your mouth Romano, or his death will be you on your head" the man said cocking his gun and placing his finger on the trigger.

The elder sibling swallowed though his glare never faltered. "Why the Hell are you doing this? He did nothing wrong!"

"Oh but if I told you then my plan would be ruined"

The man said ready to pull the trigger the first move Romano made.

"Fuck your plan! Whatever this is about, you just leave him out of it!" Romano hissed.

The man moved his gun and shot Italy in the hand.

Italy screamed in pain and grabbed his bleeding hand with his other hand trying to stop the blood, as he choked on more sobs.

The man moved the gun back to Italy's head.

"Next time it won't be his hand now I suggest you move aside"

The elder Italian sibling didn't know what to do. He wanted nothing more than to charge forward and tear this monster to shreds, but the screams of his brother's agony was the only thing keeping him grounded. He couldn't leave his younger brother with him. He just couldn't. But he also couldn't risk the younger any more than he already had. Sighing and clenching his fists tightly, his knuckles turning a ghostly white, Romano stepped away from the door with hesitation, though he didn't move any further towards the bathroom like he had been told. "Who are you?" He growled out with a low tone, spelling out the threat his voice promised._ Why don't we have some fun with this~! _He thought as slowly moved closer to the door.

"I can't tell you my name but I will tell you this" he smiled.

"I work for Germany and Prussia"

His breath caught in his throat, his chest locking up on him and he couldn't feel any air entering his lungs. Those pricks... They really WERE behind all of this. "Those bastards..." He hissed.

While Romano was distracted with that the man picked Italy up and RAN to his car on the other side of the road. he then threw Italy in the back seat and got in the front and yelled back to Romano threw the rain that was still falling hard. "Give them my regards!" and he drove off faster than he should have.

...He got away...

That man got away with his brother...

But he would be sure to take care of the real problem now that he knew what was really going on.

He demanded answers, and he would get them this time.

~to be continued~

Authors note:

Oh wow...that escalated quickly...

Any words Roma?

Romano: I'm really not sure what to think anymore. If Germany and Prussia did this...All Hell is going to break lose. Just you watch.

ita: what do you guys think? Did Germany and Prussia REALLY plan this? Who is this mystery man?

And what is he planning to do with Italy?

You guys let us know~!

and Roma and I wanted to let you guys know that we'll be in a LIVE online weekly ask a nation panel, look it up on YouTube and come hang out! And well I guess that's all!

BYE BYE~!

Say goodbye Roma~

Romano: Arriverderci~. Hope to see you in future chapters and in the online panel~. Keep up the support, per favore~.

And don't forget to leave a review!


	14. Chapter 14 Anonymous

Chapter 14

The man slowed a little so he didn't look suspicious. He looked back at the boy who was crying and holding his still bleeding hand. The man frowned, he really hate having blood on his seats. He hurried now not wanting to buy new seats. He stopped at a rest stop and got towel and forced it around Italy's hand ignoring him crying in pain.

He then moved Italy's hands behind his back and putting handcuffs on his wrists and put a blindfold on him. Then he pushed Italy on to his side so no one saw the boy.

He got back into his seat and turned up the radio really loud to hide the sound of the cries. And with that he started going a hidden road.

That bastard had some real nerve. Lying to his face. And his fucker of a brother was in on it, too! He was done playing around with those fools and he wasn't going to stand for it any longer. Those bastards wanted to hire someone to kidnap his brother, then he would put an end to them. Simple. As. That.

The man pulled into an underground parking lot. He got out of the car and put Italy over his shoulder and carried him until he stopped in front of an open cell. He kicked the cell door making a loud noise.

The boy shot up out of the bed, not only because of the loud noise, but he heard crying. His head shot to the man who had a body slung over his shoulder.

"Did you find my-" the boy yelled jumping to his feet but the taller man interrupted him

"No...We haven't"

He said as he walked into the cell and dropped Italy onto the bed.

"He got shot in the hand, I need you to patch it up"

The boy sighed at him and looked at the crying blindfolded Italian. A chill ran down his spine as he realized what was happening.

His face went pale as a ghost, he turned to look at the man who was exiting the cell.

"y-you didn't..." he gulped

"You didn't kidnap him...did you?"

The man kept walking and replied ignoring his question.

"I'll be in my office"

"ANSWER ME!"

The man stopped for a second and glanced back at the boy.

"Well. It wouldn't be the first time"

He then continued walking. The boy had the urge to chase after him for answers but the sound of Italy's crying stopped him. He hated the sound, it reminded him of his little brother. The thought sent painful memories through his head. His little brother. He hated himself to. He didn't deserve to be a brother. The fact that he couldn't protect his own little brother. He tore himself from his thoughts remembering the task at hand, he walked back to the cell that had become his room in this weird place. He grabbed the first aid kit and hurried over to Italy and grabbed his hand. Italy allowed the boy to disinfect it, and wrap it. After the boy was done he looked at Italy and wiped away a few falling tears with his finger.

"I-its ok...I'm here"

He didn't know if it would help but he hoped it would, he felt bad, his brother was just like this. He looked away for a minute, and then looked back at Italy in surprise as Italy lunged his arms around the boy hugging him. The boy jumped a little at the sudden movement but he smiled a little and allowed the hug and started petting Italy's head like he would do with his own brother.

There Romano stood. In front of that German bastard's door again. But this time, he would be sure to get his answers without interruption.

He placed his finger on the trigger of the small handgun he held behind his back while his other hand raised to knock at the door. Not many people would think he was capable of this... But his family was very important to him despite common belief, and he'd make sure that nobody fucked with him or his brother again.

Authors note:

Woooooh ok that was...I don't even know what to say...

Well what do you guys think so far?

What is this bad guy planning with Italy?

And who is this boy? Good? Bad?

What's Romano planning to do with Germany and Prussia?

And is Romano going to kill Germany and Prussia?

-w-

You'll have to wait and see!

So till then, BYE BYE~!

Romano: Arriverderci~.

And don't forget to leave a review~!


	15. Chapter 15 confronted

Chapter 15

There was no calling it quits now. Not that Romano was thinking anything of the sort. He always got even, and what better way to do it than this? Those bastards wanted to take his brother from him, he'd get his answers and do the very same to them.

Lifting his foot and lightly fingering the trigger, the Italian standing outside the hotel room took a deep breath, steadying himself before pushing his weight forward through his heel, kicking the door in without very much effort. This wasn't the first time he had done such a thing, God, no. Sure, he could have easily picked the lock, but at a time like this, instilling fear on one's victim was always the better option.

Once the wooden door had been forced open, rebounding once off of the wall behind it with a boom, the brunette entered the room, staring ahead as he inspected the room with a dark shadow of intent growing underneath his even darker eyes.

The room was dark, but he was well-equipped for seeing in low light. Even so, as he didn't sense a presence within the room, he stepped forward and reached out to flip the light switch on, his frown deepening further when he realized the room was, indeed, empty.

But before he could inspect the room further there was a loud bang that came from the room next door, it sounded like someone was getting beat to a pulp. then there was yelling. it was Prussia's voice, and it sounded like he was yelling at Germany...no more like trying to kill him. after more yelling there was a sound of someone getting thrown out the door and the one who threw them followed after.

Romano's eyes slid towards the wall at the sound of the noises coming from the other side. Oh, how his trigger finger was itching right now. He turned himself around and proceeded towards the door he had entered from, ready to raise the gun at the first sight of the German.

Prussia came out of the room and kicked Germany in the face, making him bash his head on the wall and fall to the ground. Prussia followed him and grabbed his shirt and lifting him.

"NOW TELL ME WHO ZHAT MAN IS, AND VHY ZHE HELL YOU TOLD HIM TO KIDNAP LITTLE ITA CHAN AND BEAT HIM UP!?"

Germany glared at him.

"for zhe millionzh time i have no idea vhat your talking about!"

"WRONG ANSWER!"

Prussia yelled as he slugged his brother in the face.

"NOW STOP LYING!"

Romano stopped in his tracks, not even a foot away from the door he had come in from. His eyes widened at what he was hearing and it felt like his senses were melting back into place, allowing him to think rationally once more, though he wasn't sure how long it would last with how much more agitated he felt with every second that passed. He needed his brother back.

But the two outside the room were the ones that had done this, yet here they were brawling it out, neither of them having a clue. He gulped a low growl that had been festering in the back of his throat before concealing his gun in the back of his pants' waistband. A part of him believed that they were telling the truth, but a larger part of him wanted to beat more answers out of them. Maybe more so beating them out of growing tension and anxiety. No matter the case, if they didn't know who he was, then who did...?

Germany growled in pain and glared up at his older brother.

"Vould you stop zhat already!"

"NO"

Prussia yelled as he slugged Germany again.

"you know, if Romano vas here zhen i doubt you vould even be alive zhis long!"

Well, that wasn't far from the truth. He had come here to do just that, actually. Maybe the potato-sucking bastard's brother was smarter than he let on, after all. ...Though not by much.

However, maybe if he was lucky enough, he'd be able to hear at least some useful bit of information. Anything that that albino prick could beat out of the German would be acceptable. He just needed one small hint as to what this whole situation was all about.

"vell hes not! so stop this and tell me vhat zhe hell your talking about!" Germany yelled not noticing Romano in the doorway. Prussia thought for a minute.

"vell... FINE! I VILL TELL YOU... i vas stopping at zhe rest stop on the way over here... when i saw a man who had Italy in the back of his car tied up und bleeding! i ran over zhere and he shut the door, locked it und told me to tell YOU zhat zhe plan vas a success, und zhat ve have Italy in zhe old underground base! und zhen he drove of at lightning speed"

Germany's face changed to anger. he then grabbed Prussia by the shirt, and looked him in the eyes

"IF ITALY VAS KIDNAPPED, THEN VHY ZHE HELL DIDN'T YOU FOLLOW HIM!? ZHATS VHY ROMANO ISNT HERE, CAUSE HE ACTUALLY IS SMART ENOUGH TO FOLLOW HIM NO MATTER HOW FAST ZHE CAR IS!" Prussia looked away from Germany's face now feeling bad.

Romano gritted his teeth and huffed angrily. He wanted to follow that son of a bitch, but if he did then his brother would have been in even more pain. "You dumb fuck!" He finally burst out in irritation, all but stomping out of the room and revealing himself to the pair with an almost sickening glare. "I was going to go after him! Do I look fucking stupid to you!? I couldn't because I didn't have a choice! Now what the Hell is this about underground!?"

Prussia pushed Germany of him and looked at Romano.

"zhe man said zhat he vas taking ita-chan to an underground base, I'm guessing zhat it vas an old mafia base"

Thankfully, Romano knew the Mafia bases like the back of his hand, as well as the persons that participated with such an organization. Such was a nation's ability to be kept aware of their ever-changing state. Even with this knowledge, he could not bring himself to feel any relief. There were an overabundance of the bases and having to figure which one of the many it could have been was mind boggling. The Italian male sighed heavily and moved forward, though he was still sure to keep a distance between himself and the two brother's opposite him. "What else? And if you say nothing, I'll end you." He snarled lowly.

~to be continued~

Authors note:

well. so you wont see anymore of Italy and that boy till next chapter, anything to say about this chapter Roma?

Romano: Well, it's my fault that this chapter took so long. Wasn't home, mi dispiace. Aside from that, hopefully some people are able to hang in there. *salutes casually and goes back to eating*

that alright its not your fault~!

oh and just to let everyone know I'm working on a story about the boy and his little brother, it explains a lot

so goodbye until next time~!

ROMA, SAY GOODBYE TO THESE AWESOME READERS!

Romano: I'M EATING HERE. *huffs and waves with fork*

CIAO~!

and don't forget to leave a review~!


	16. Chapter 16 reminded

Chapter 16

"The place I saw him was at a rest stop about 20 minutes from here" Prussia said calmly.

Romano's glare remained stagnant and firm as he watched the pair of Germanic siblings. His brother and his kidnapper probably wouldn't be at the rest stop anymore, even if he rushed. Even so, the least he could do was go to the location he was given and search for any more information. The whole thing was giving him a pounding headache brought on by stress and worry for his younger sibling. He finally sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair to try and soothe at least some of the tightening in the back of his skull. "And you're sure you saw them there? I need the exact address, and if this turns out to be a joke or some way to take me off their trail, and I find out you really did have something to do with this, I can guarantee that you won't be alive to ever cross me again. Got it, bastard?"

"ja, if I get any more info I'll call you"

The Italian didn't even bother with a response, already turning on his heel and making his way hurriedly towards the elevators. The lead he had gotten had better been useful.

Italy layed there with his tear stained face resting against the boy's chest, he had fallen asleep. But the boy was still awake, he was deep in thought.

When he heard the sound of Italy crying it nearly stopped his heart... Italy sounded exactly like the boys little brother when he cried. Well not only that but Italy looked exactly like his little brother. The only difference was that his little brother had blonde hair and blue eyes, instead of reddish/brownish hair and hazel eyes.

Italy jolted alittle and then sat up and looked at the boy's face a little confused.

"Oh, you're awake, how are you feeling?"

The boy asked as he put a soft smile on his face. Italy just stared at his face like a little child.

"F-fratello?"

The boy looked at him confused for a moment, why did he call me fratello? The boy thought for a minute then looked back at Italy who was gazing into his eyes.

"N-no... I'm Lovenzio"

Italy looked even more confused.

"Lo-Lovinzio?"

He smiled

"No, it's pronounced Low-ven-z-o"

Italy repeated the name.

"Ya~! That's it~! Now, what's your name?"

Italy looked at him as a small smile crept onto his face.

"My name is Ita-"

He stopped himself remembering his boss got mad at him last time he did that. Lovenzio looked at him a little confused.

"I-I mean...well my name is Feliciano~!"

Lovenzios smile faded from his face, being replaced with tears forming in his eyes. Italy jumped in surprise.

"A-ah! I-I'm sorry... I didn't mean to upset yo-"

Out of nowhere Lovenzio hugged Italy and mumbled.

"F-Feliziano..."

Italy looked confused for a second then allowed a smile to slip onto his face.

"No silly"

Italy grabbed Lovenzios hands and looked at him.

"It's FeliCiano not FeliZiano, was that the name of someone special to you?"

Lovenzio wiped away his tears, he hated crying in front of other made him feel...weak.

He looked at Italy and nodded.

"Ah, wanna tell me about it?"

Lovenzio looked at him for a sec then nodded slightly as he looked at the floor and gulped.

"w-well... that's the name of my little brother...for about a year he had been getting really hateful and cruel letters, notes, emails and anything like that I didn't find out till about...halfway into it...and well he got kidnapped just recently...the man had a gun to his head so I couldn't do anything...and well that man that brought you here...made a deal with me, he said... that he could help me...find my brother... he said that he had the best when it came to finding kidnapped kids...so... I trusted him... I-I wish I hadn't"

Lovenzio was still looking at the ground. Italy thought for a minute then gasped. Lovenzio looked up at him confused.

"t-that's the same thing that happened to me…"

"Really!?"

~to be continued~

Authors note:

HEY GUYS~!

Sorry for making this one so short!

And I am so sorry for taking so long to update!

This time it be my fault, because I knew exactly what was going to happen but I didn't know how to word it!

BIG news! one of my friends is making a manga out of my fanfic *internal spaz*

Here's where you can find the first page:

chipclaw99 . deviantart art/Behind-the-lies-page-1-364363863

you exited Roma?  
Romano: Hey, as long as it doesn't interfere with my nap schedule, of course I am~.

hehe, oh ya we finally found out more about the boy and his little brother ~! Well Roma and I already know about them~!

And just to let you guys know Lovenzio looks like Romano with no curl and his hair is blonde and he has blue eyes but he's nicer then Romano, and Feliziano is pretty much an exact copy of Italy but with blonde hair, blue eyes and no curl.

And I think that's it~!

Goodbye everyone~!

Romano: Arrivederci. Until next time.

Don't forget to leave a review~!


	17. Chapter 17 explanation

Chapter 17

Italy nodded sadly. Lovenzio just looked at him in unbelief. He couldn't stop the thoughts that kept rushing though his head about the fact that Feliciano was so much like his brother. Not just in looks but… his personality was exactly the same, not a single part of it different. Lovenzios head started pounding, he just wanted to cry. But… he knew that since Feliciano was just like his brother…he needs to be strong. And that means no crying… at all. He looked back to Italy.

"so… can you tell me what happened?"

Italy thought for a minute.

"W-well, if tell you then…there's something else you need to know first…but only if you can promise to keep it a secret"

Lovenzio looked confused for a sec but then nodded in agree meant.

"Alright…well umm… Feliciano is just my human name"

"Your…human name?"

"Si, for real… my name is Italy…"

Lovenzio jumped in shock.

"B-but… isn't Italy a nation!?"

Italy smiled and nodded.

"I am a nation, in a human body. I am Italy… well actually I'm only half of Italy, I'm north Italy and my fratello is south Italy but we just call him Romano~!"

Lovenzio just listened in amazement.

"wow that's amazing!"

This made Italy laugh alittle then stopped so that he can tell Lovenzio his story.

"well… it all started when Germany had to leave to a…. well I don't really know what he was doing but… he had left and… I… saw someone from my past in the place of him when he was walking away. And… I…passed out… but when I woke… I was in a small, makeshift, medic room…and the medic was that man who kidnapped me and without realizing it I told him that I was Italy and after that he started acting really weird."

Lovenzio almost choked when he heard what Italy said and Italy continued.

"well after that.. I think he followed me to my home but I was too tired to care…so I ignored it… but the following week I started getting hateful letters. At first I was really freaking out and told Germany over a chat and he told me to tear them up and ignore them… so I did… but they never stopped coming…. I would get at least 50 a week…I tried to bring it up with Romano but he didn't listen… he told me to stop joking around… and awhile after that Germany asked me if I was still getting the letters… and… I really wanted to just spill out and tell Germany that it's just been getting worse but… I didn't… I lied and told him that I hadn't received anymore letters and everything was all good now so he didn't worry about it anymore and-" Italy was cut of my Lovenzio.

"Why!? Why didn't you tell him?!"

Italy just looked at him for a minute then looked at the ground.

"I wish I knew"

They both sat there in silence until Lovenzio spoke up almost hesitating.

"what happened after that?"

"well just recently we had the world meeting and it was here in Italy, but I had come in alittle late because there a lot of traffic when I left my house and so when I got there I got stopped by one of the maids and she handed me a note she found at my seat so I just set it in my pocket and hurried the meeting, but when I got there everyone thought I was acting weird and right after the meeting started I kinda spaced out and when I started paying attention America said that he thought I had a creepy aura around me and everyone agreed and started making fun of me and joking around about how…weak I am… and I guess I couldn't hold it in an I started crying and ran away… and when I stopped I remembered that I had that note and… I decided to read it even though I knew what it was and after reading it I put it in my pocket after that Romano found me and took me home but after we were home the mail man came by and gave us our mail and most of it was for me but….. two of them were from my best friends… Germany and japan…. And…. And… it really hurt… after that Romano left to go and talk to Germany … but when he was gone the one man came to our house and… he told me I would be coming with him… a-and I tried to run but he grabbed me and when Romano ran in to help me, he held a gun to my head and then…. Shot my hand. And now I'm here…"

Lovenzio just stared at Italy trying to process what he just heard. Then an idea popped into his head.

"Italy, I think I know how to get you out of here"

~To be continued~

Authors note:

Hey guys guess what

WERE NOT DEAD~!

Oh my gosh I'm so so so so so so so sorry it took so long to update we've both been so busy.

Sooooo Lovenzio somewhat knows whats going on *la gasp* I really hope this chapter made sence I had to rewrite it cause my computer decided not to save it and I was like FUUUUUUU-

And something I need to explain to you guys is that um Lovenzio and Feliziano aren't 2p or 3p or any p for that matter, there literally the human versions of them. Just normal humans.

But enough about that, we decided to have the fan art contest so far we have five entries here's the link with all the details for if you wanna enter or look at the entries

rekaxxxrosefe . deviantart journal/Fan-Art-Contest-5-Entries-372967865

If you need a little longer I can change the date.

And we wanted to all thank you awesome followers for all of the favs and reviews, it means so much to us and we really hope you're enjoying the fanfic as much as we are

I'd ask Romano if she had anything to say but she's not on right now sooooo I will bid you ado

And please don't forget to leave a review~!

And fav if you haven't already~!

Bye Bye now~!


	18. Chapter 18 excape

Chapter 18

"Really!?"

Lovenzio nodded.

"Well I'm pretty sure that I know what he's going to do with you, and if I'm correct then I'm going to need to find your brother…"

The two stood in silence for a minute until Lovenzio broke it again.

"say Italy what does your brother look like?"

"w-well… now that I think about it he looks exactly like you but with brown hair, hazel eyes, and a curl, its hard to miss him"

Lovenzio listed the things in his mind.

"OK I've got it"

Lovenzio then put his hand on Italy's shoulder.

"Italy, I swear on my life I will get you out of this place and get you back to your brother, but…for now I need you to stay here, I promise you'll be ok, but now I need to leave I'm going to go find your brother, ok?"

Italy looked at him and nodded.

"Alright I'm going now"

Lovenzio turned around and started walking out. He walked over to the elevator where a guard was standing there guarding the door. He stood up straight when he saw Lovenzio.

"And where do you think you're going?!"

Lovenzio just kept walking.

"oh drop it keyzu I'm just going to talk to Marento"

The guard sighed and used his key to unlock the door, letting Lovenzio pass though then closed the door and sighing.

Lovenzio Got off the elevator as he planned everything out in his mind. Lovenzio Walked over to Marento's office noticing he was talking to a few of his men, so he just walked over and leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms as he glared at him. He noticed and sent the men away and motioned for Lovenzio to come in and take a seat. But Lovenzio just stood in front of his desk.

"Is there anything help you with anything Lovenzio?"

"DARN RIGHT THERE IS! I want to know what the heck is going on around here!?"

Marento smiled deviously "what ever do you mean, Lovenzio?"

Lovenzio glared at him hatefully.

"DONT YOU DARE PLAY DUMB WITH ME YOU IDIOTA!"

"what is it you exactly want to know, oh I know , you want to know the progress on the search for your brother, well were still- "

he could have kept talking but Lovenzio cut him off, getting more pissed by his staling.

"WOULD. YOU. JUST. SHUT. UP! I Already know your not looking for my little brother, now I want you to tell me why the heck you kidnapped that boy!"

Marento smiled again.

"why are you asking me questions that you already know the answer too?"

Lovenzio clenched his fists

"but... WHY THE HECK ARE YOU DOING IT!? what did he ever do to you!?"

"thats just how I work Lovenzio"

"well I wont let you get away with it!"

he grinned and started laughing.

"haha and how are you planing on doing that!?"

Lovenzio clenched his fists and bit his bottom lip.

"t-thats for me to know and you to find out! but mark my word I will stop you!"

at that Lovenzio ran out of the room.

Marento pressed a button and spoke into a headset.

"the operation is a go, make sure he is able to leave the building"

Lovenzio snuck into the car lot and snuck into the closest car that was empty and opened the door to get out of the base and sped out hoping he wouldn't be chased, but his luck always seemed to be always running out. 5 cars can behind to chase him.

after About 10 minutes of being chased the let him go and went back to the base. Though he couldn't quite figure out why. He soon saw a sigh ahead saying rest stop 1 mile. But before he could even make it to the sign he noticed that the car was out of fuel, which meant he was now running on fumes. He made it most the way before the car stopped moving, seeing the rest stop wasn't at all far away. So he got out and ran over to it. Once he finally there he walked in to the room panting and walked over and got a drink from the drinking fountain. He then looked around trying to think of what to do next.

He looked at the door as a man walked in. Lovenzio had a million thoughts racing through his head 'its him! It has to be. its romano!'

~to be continued~

authors note:

IM AM SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! This is all my fault! I've been sooo busy I completely FORGOT about the fanfic, and a couple days ago I got a review saying "damn you, you ended it here! I. HATE/LOVE. YOU. _" I'm am sooooooo sorry to all of you who have been waiting on me.

And I whet through and reread this fanfic and HOLY CRAP I SUCK I found so many errors and it sounded really sucky but it got a little better through out the chapters and I know I'm better know but what do you guys think? I kinda think I suck at it but... not saying I'm gonna stop anytime soon.

And joceland(romas nickname from her real name don't tell her I told you) will get the next chapter out as fast as we possibly can.

So ya

oh ya one more thing I don't know If I said this before but your reviews are our writing fuel. It kinda makes us sad when we only get a few reviews for a chapter and makes us not really feel like writing. So the more reviews there are the more encouraged we are to write.

So PLEASE PLEASE review.

So bye bye till next chapter~!


End file.
